Lever handles for doors can be repositioned approximately 180 degrees apart depending on whether the lever handle will be used on a door that opens from the left hand side or a door that opens from the right hand side. Typically lever handles are changed between right hand and left hand orientations by removing and reorienting portions of the handle assembly and/or disassembling the exit trim to gain access to and re-orienting adjustable internal components to allow operation of the internal mechanisms when the handing is reversed. These can be both time consuming and cumbersome for the exit trim installer, particularly in a field installation situation.
In addition, attempts at unauthorized entry can result in damage to the internal components of the exit trim when an excessive over-turn force is applied to a lever handle. As a result, the damaged internal components must be identified and then replaced to allow the door to function properly. Accordingly there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.